


The Dragon Emperor

by Anonymous



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Aunt/Niece Incest, Cousin Incest, Dragons, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, G!P Original Female Character(s), Game of Thrones Spoilers, House Lannister, House Stark, House Targaryen, Incest, Infant Death, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Strong Female Characters, direwolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It is not a known fact to many in Westeros, but Rhaegar had a twin sister as well as an older brother before being born. His brother was the legitimate heir to the Iron Throne before him. Sebastien as was his name married his sister before Robert’s Rebellion initiated and the Mad King was going to announce his heir  to the public. That was before everything went to hell. And now they were on the run, ending up in secret exile in Essos. No one except a few knew of the Targaryen siblings. Six Years later, a daughter was born. She was named Arsia Rin Targaryen, The First of Her Name. How will the Games change in bringing another Targaryen into the world? Will she bring destruction or will she break the wheel of corruption? For when a Targaryen is born, a coin is flipped. The question is, which side of the coin is she on.





	The Dragon Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted a GoT Fanfic where a female OC Targaryen is the niece of Daenerys. Also, I do not want Daenerys to be alone as the last PURE-BLOODED Targaryen in the world. Hope you like it!

The first thing I noticed, was darkness and restriction. I don’t know where I am nor how I got there. All I know is that I do not like it here. But is that even relevant now?  
I’m dead, or at least I was supposed to be. Murdered to be precise.

Though I should not be surprised. It was a long time coming. After all, I was the daughter of the most ruthless, CEO businesswoman of El Tech. I came from a family that was the most hated and notorious people in the world. No surprise there; my family is known to be cold and emotionless wearing a placid mask of authority and power. My family oozes out an aura of superiority-complex that makes people both hate and fear them at the same time. Because of this, many found it inhuman when my family never displays any ounce of emotion to the public. We are cold to the public and display it in front of the family when around strangers.

But what the world didn’t know was that it was nothing more than a facade for the outside world. Beneath it all is a caring family that puts their blood first before themselves. My family only showed their true selves in front of family members only. Our family code was stronger together.

Threaten one us, deal with all of us. We take care of our own and that’s putting it nicely. My family does not hold back when revenge is involved. Patience is a virtue, but when they finally get the opportunity to grasp it, they bring hell along with it. And what a sight to behold. There is a reason why many fear us after all.

So yeah. Now your getting the gist of it. Along the years, my family has made many enemies. I was the princess of the family. My older sister and four older brothers spoiled me to no end. As for my mother, I was the favored one. No surprise there, no one could resist my charms and I was the youngest so I was adorable if I do say so myself. No father. Mother didn’t want a man to stand behind.

 

I was the light of the family and everyone knew it. And so did the enemies of my family.

They wanted revenge against my family. For all the harm they have done to them. Who knows for what were the reasons. There is just too many possibilities to just focus on one.

Perhaps it was because of my mother’s business that caused others to go out of business or maybe it was one of my brothers who is a lawyer that brought the downfall of many companies and shady organizations revealing their fraud and hidden agendas. It could also be my older sister who happens to be the director of the FBI that took down many of the big dogs such as drug dealers and narco traffickers and busted their cocaine operation. One time she even crumbled a well-known drug lord’s huge empire that caused the downfall of the drug lord himself. There is also the possibility of my second older brother who I later found out at the age of 6 when I stumbled upon the dark internet by accident, is a revered hacker that leaks out the government’s agenda and buried scandals from other well-known companies that are considered mother’s rivals. As you can see, my family is a force to be reckoned with. Not that many take it too well.

Many wanted to harm my family.

And the only way to do that is to take something precious from them. Where it hurts them the most.

And that was me.

I can just imagine their wrath set upon those who took my life.

But there is still a question that lingers if I’m dead. If this is so, is this the afterlife...or could this be hell? It feels too tight to be any of those.

Does that mean I’m not dead?

That can’t be it. When I died, I felt myself letting go. Even though I was not ready…

Wait.

There is something ahead. I think…it’s a...tunnel of light? Should I head there? I wonder but I feel myself hesitate.

It only took a moment of hesitation and the decision was taken out of my hands.

Suddenly, I feel myself being squeezed out of wherever I am and pulled towards the light.

What’s going on!

I see the light getting brighter and wider and then… I’m outside? Strange. I feel wet and sticky at the same time, as well as exposed to the cool air sending goosebumps all over my body.

For some reason I feel this really strong urge to cry. But that is ridiculous and not to mention embarrassing. So I try to resist the urge.

Alas, I could not. The urge was too great. A whimper came out of me and what soon came after was a wail.

How humiliating. I’m here bawling my eyes out for no good reason other than being exposed to air and I don’t know where I am. How weak am I? My family would be ashamed of me if they were to see this.

That is I’m still alive. I can’t tell is I am alive or not at this point or if this is even a dream. Or would this be considered a nightmare?

Ugh. So confusing. I am not heading toward that lane.

Also, I feel very strange. Ignoring the part that I am reborn in another world in a different body, I feel this strange sensation in my body. Specifically my lower part of it. Between my groins. My crotch. I still feel the same..well more or less the same like my original body...except I feel like...I’m carrying extra... equipment.

Oh no.

I hope it is not what I think it is. I tried to move but instead it felt like I was squirming. However, the more I squirmed, the more apparent this ‘appendage’ felt. I wanted to cry.

How is this possible! This feels even more humiliating and not to mention downright uncomfortable than my outburst cry.

During my deep despair and panicking arising, my misery is interrupted by voices. Voices that sounded very animated.

I see… people… hovering above me. Two to be exact. Both a man and a woman. Are they crying? They seem very happy; joyful even, but why? Among the two is a handsome young man in his mid-twenties with white silver hair and… violet eyes, smiling down at me with an affectionate look. He seems vaguely familiar. Where have I seen him? Or who does he remind me of perhaps.

I would have recalled dating such a man; if you know, I was straight, but I have never seen him in my life. And is he wearing eye color contacts cause that’s not normal.

I feel someone else’s presence. I think they are attempting to hold me but failing to do so. Then, I find myself in the arms of the handsome man with violet eyes which I’m not against... only to be transferred into the arms of a woman?

When I see her, she has similar features like the man. Perhaps they are related. Could they be siblings? They might as well be because while the man is handsome, she is very beautiful… almost... like a goddess. I may be exaggerating but she is indeed a beauty. Hell, I would date her even. I am one for the fairer sex after all. As a female who has used beauty as a weapon. I almost feel threatened. Almost, you know, if I were not dead that is. Not to mention my current predicament. I’m not even sure I am a girl. I really want to cry now that I am reminded of my many problems. Before I go on with my musing, I was interrupted.

What seemed out of nowhere, words pop up in front of me in some sort of light blue window screen in mid air.

_**[Hello fellow user! I am here to inform you have died in your previous world. You have now been reincarnated into another one!]** _

What. The. Hell.

_**[This world is still new and young. And you have the opportunity of a second chance to live your life once again.]** _

Please tell me this some sort of dream that I can wake up from. Or quite possibly a nightmare if you add my current predicament.

Another debate for another time.

Wait a second. I’m dead or at least in some sort of coma if I have not died. Yes, that makes sense. That is the only logical explanation here that I can think of with what’s happening to me. How else could I think of this as nothing more than some sort of nightmare/dream.

But wait. I backtrack to what the window screen just said. It informed me that I’m dead in my old world. Which could possibly confirm what happen to me. Meaning I got transported into another world? Just like that?

Ugh! So many questions and theories swirled within my mind. I can’t keep up with crazy crap happening to me all at once. Should I just go with the flow?

_**[You have become a player in this world. Since you have been “born,” you have now been forced to play the Game.]** _

Apparently I am. Maybe I should follow through until I get my answers. Just to keep myself sane. Also, what game is it talking about?

_**Welcome to the [Game Of Thrones].** _

Well that answers my question. And oh boy. If what this screen says is true then I am in one hell of a ride then. Cause I’m going to face with a lot of death, politics, and betrayal in the near future. My problems are the least of my concerns. I have seen the whole HBO Game of Thrones 8 seasons so I know what I’m facing or rather going against. And knowing how everything ends made the finale very upsetting. The whole plot went downhill in season 8 and the characters deserved better than that.

I recall being depressed for two weeks when I saw the ending. Especially when one character in particular that I fell in love with died in the worst way possible. Hold on a moment. Does that mean if I am the world that sets play the Game of Thrones I can change major events that should not have happened? In my opinion of course.

I was cut off from my thought process when I heard the beautiful woman cooing at me. Along with the handsome man who seems to stare at us both with nothing but tender love and devotion. I can see the love between the two and nothing about it screamed “sibling love” that you usually see among brother and sister. Could they be in an incestous relationship? If so, that means I am a product of their love. Damn, I don’t know if I should find that appealing since they are both attractive as hell or pretend that I am disgusted because again, they are so damn attractive it is kind of hard not to root for them both. I mean everyone has their own forbidden desires and love who am I to judge.

That is when I realized why these people seem familiar or at least who they remind me of.  
And along with this realization, things got a whole lot of complicated. Now I know why I’m forced to play the Game at some point. And that is because I may play a major role in it.

“She is beautiful, Sebastien” said the beautiful woman with a soft voice.

Well, at least I know what my “father’s” name is. Though it will take time to accept it since I’m still not sure if this is real or not. And at least she confirms which to my huge relief that I am still a girl. But that does not explain about the extra appendage I now carry.

“Indeed she is, my love,” Sebastien said. His soft eyes were gazing at me. I stared back into his eyes finding myself drowning into his endless violet ones until I stumble upon the embers behind them. “The New Gods smile kindly upon us for I have them to thank for bringing me a daughter that takes after her mother.” His eyes move toward his lover (maybe wife). “Thank you Raven. For bringing our daughter into the world.” He kissed her forehead.

“But my darling...I worry for her. She was not born as a normal newborn. She seem..to carry both sexes.” Raven said as she stared at me with worry in her eyes. She then caresses my face and leans down to kiss it. Raven turns her teary eyes up at her husband/lover. “I fear for her future. She may face some sort of backlash because she is different. She may not be accepted. What shall we do then?”

I feel touched.

At least now know for sure of what I carry below. Which is upsetting. But I may get use to it in time and I might even accept as my new normal. The good news is that I also have my previous sex as well. It makes me feel a little better, just a little.

“It matters not, my love,” Sebastien said firmly. “For I-no WE will accept her. We will love her with our might for she is our daughter. She is of my blood. A Targaryen. And just like the people have come to accept the incestous unions of the Targaryen dynasty. They will come to accept a Targaryen with both sexes. If not.. I will make them accept.With fire and blood.”

Yep. I’m in trouble. He just confirmed which noble house we are from. And this make things harder for me in this game.

His eyes blazed with anger. Toward those that dare wrong to wrong me.

Gee, thanks dad. I feel so love. Can’t wait to see you in action.

He then soften his gaze as he turns to look at my mother and brushes the hair that was covering part of her face aside. “So do not fret, my love. I will protect and devote myself to her so that she in time will learn to accept herself as well.”

Way the go dad. Don’t worry about me. I am currently working on learning to love and accept my new body.

Raven sighed in relief. “Thank you, my darling.”

Raven who is now my “mother” leans toward his touch. “What will you name her,” she asked while she stared at him with nothing but adoration.

Sebastien gazes down at me. He leans down to kiss me on the head as he brushes some of my hair back softly. “Arsia. Arsia Reign of House Targaryen.” He said. “For she will bring back our House from the ashes and restore our dynasty with all it’s glory.”

**_You have 3 new messages:_ **

**_[Your name is Arsia Reign Targaryen. ]_ **   
**_[You are the first heir to the Iron Throne.]_ **   
**_[You are officially a Player in the Game of Thrones in eleven years.]_ **

**_Will you accept:_ **   
**_[Yes]?_ **

Seriously? Only one option? I get that I am demanded to play the Game of Thrones in the near future but the system could at least have the courtesy of leaving me another option even though it is not really an option. Whatever. Once again, I am going with the flow.

Raven hands me to Sebastien who then holds me close to his chest. “And once she restores our glory, she will be crown the Queen of Westeros for all to see. Arsia Reign. The First of her name. Long may she reign.”

_**[Alert!][Alert!]** _   
_**[You have 1 challenge]** _   
_**[You have 1 goal]** _

_**[Challenge: Win the Iron Throne]** _

_**[Goal: Become the Queen of Westeros]** _

__

 

Well crap. This makes things all the more complicated.


End file.
